Pushers of such a type are used primarily to push a product, by which is also meant groups of products arranged alongside one another and/or one above the other, into a packaging bag. To do this, it is the usual practice to drive the pushers by means of crank-and-rocker linkages and swing arms, so that on the one hand they carry out the back-and-forth transport movement along the track, and on the other hand they carry out a swinging movement perpendicular to the track so that they do not collide with the swivel arm coming in the opposite direction. For reasons of space, the crank-and-rocker linkages and the swing arms are arranged on both sides of the track, whereby, because of the given transport path for the products, they nearly cover the entire side of the transport apparatus. The expenditure in terms of the equipment needed for driving the swing arms thus becomes relatively high; access to the transport track is made more difficult; and the risk of accident is increased for the operators of the equipment.